


Floating into the Night

by Drynwhyl



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, M/M, My First Fanfic, Short One Shot, Sibling Incest, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drynwhyl/pseuds/Drynwhyl
Summary: To anyone who read this, thank you! While not my first time I’m writing something, it’s my first time writing fan fiction and publishing it.I apologize for being it too short, but I feel like if I wrote more, I would just ruin it x)I took influence from few poems and from song called ‘’Into the Night’’ by Julee Cruise.I look forward to writing more of Saga and Kanon, and of course, other Saint Seiya ships, because there are so many I absolutely adore! Thank you again for reading :)
Relationships: Gemini Kanon/Gemini Saga
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Floating into the Night

That night he cried in his dreams. He dreamed of Kanon, that he was there, next to him. He awoke and tears poured down his cheeks. Outside his window he could see a dark sky full of stars. But the stars don’t shine bright as they used to. They will never hold the same magnificent light. 

How long has it been since he imprisoned his own young brother at the Cape Sounion Prison?  
He remembers it very well. The look Kanon gave him, before Saga moved and walked away. Nothing had ever been so painful, and no words could describe what Kanon’s eyes told him.  
All he could think was, how could he do that to him? To the man he vowed to stay with him, to protect him and love him for the rest of his life. His heart just ached from thinking about it.  
And that day when he went to look for him only to find nothing there, not even his body. He would stand there among the sea foam, swimming in his own tears. 

Now he understood all those tragic poems and ballads that were about longing for someone they lost. He yearned for his brother. To hear his voice and feel the touch of his skin. They were mirrors and echoes of each other. While they did share the same blood, the same parents, but yet in truth, they were lovers too. The soulmates. The strongest bond in the universe. But he didn’t just love Kanon, he needed him. Having Kanon with him meant becoming his true self. It is then when they would shine brighter, both within and upon one another.  
Sweet and dreamlike, Kanon would hurl him into the abyss. He was his hope.

But what now? He lost him and life seems so foreign now. If only he could go back in the time and die with him instead of living in this darkness. 

Was he even dead, he thought. What if he just ran away... to someone else. To someone who is gonna give him comfort and warm, instead of misery and despair.  
His chest ached as he thought of what he had lost. No one can replace Kanon, and no one will ever do. If the only way to stop pain is to forget someone, then he chooses to suffer his entire life.

That night he went on crying, long and bitterly.

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone who read this, thank you! While not my first time I’m writing something, it’s my first time writing fan fiction and publishing it.  
> I apologize for being it too short, but I feel like if I wrote more, I would just ruin it x)  
> I took influence from few poems and from song called ‘’Into the Night’’ by Julee Cruise. 
> 
> I look forward to writing more of Saga and Kanon, and of course, other Saint Seiya ships, because there are so many I absolutely adore! Thank you again for reading :)


End file.
